Clyde Drexler
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | nationality = American/Black | known_for = NBA playing career as forward/guard with Portland Trail Blazes and Houston Rockets Member of 1992 U.S. Men's B-ball team, aka "The Dream Team" | series = Married... with Children | character = as Himself in cameo | episodes = "A Tisket, a Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?" (Season 8 premiere) }} Clyde "The Glide" Drexler (born June 22 1962) is a retired former NBA player who played for the Portland Trail Blazers and Houston Rockets. He makes a guest appearance on Married... with Children in Season 8 along with fellow NBAers Xavier McDaniel and Vlade Divac in the season opening episode "A Tisket, a Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?" Biography Clyde, who was born in New Orleans, but raised in Houston, TX, attended Ross Sterling High School, where he starred on the schools varsity basketball team. Clyde, along with University of Houston Cougars teammates Larry Micheaux and future Rockets teammate Hakeem Olajuwon, comprised the "Phi Slama Jama" basketball fraternity coached by Guy Lewis that gained national attention for its acrobatic, above-the-rim play. Selected by the Portland TrailBlazers in the first round (14th overall)Basketball-Reference.com 1983 NBA Draft, 1983 NBA Draft. Accessed 30 March 2014. of the 1983 NBA Draft, at 6'7", he played both small and shooting guard, making the Western Conference All Star team ten times. Inducted in the Naismith Pro Basketball Hall of Fame in 2004, the NBA named him one of the NBA's 50 Greatest Players of All Time in 1996. Drexler won an Olympic gold medal in 1992 as part of the 1992 United States men's Olympic basketball team ("The Dream Team") and an NBA championship in 1995 with the Houston Rockets. He is the color commentator for Rockets home games. With the Trailblazers, he averaged only 7.7 points in 17.2 minutes per game in his rookie season. His second season was his breakout season, in which he averaged 17.2 points, 6 rebounds, 5.5 assists and 2.2 steals per game. In his third season, Drexler made his first All-Star team while averaging 18.5 points, 5.6 rebounds, 8 assists and 2.6 steals. In the 1989–1990 season, Drexler led the Portland Trail Blazers to the NBA Finals, averaging 26.4 points and 7.8 rebounds, but his team lost to the Detroit Pistons. In the 1990–1991 season Drexler led Portland to a franchise best 63–19 record. Heavily favored to win the West, the L.A. Lakers upset the Trail Blazers by winning the Western Conference Finals. In the 1991–92 season, he made the All-NBA First Team and finished second to Michael Jordan in MVP voting. He met Jordan's Chicago Bulls in the NBA Finals that same season only to fall short, as Jordan and the Bulls went on to win their second consecutive championship. In the six-game series against Chicago, Drexler averaged 24.8 points, 7.8 rebounds and 5.3 assists per game. In 1992 he was selected for the U.S. Olympic basketball team, nicknamed "The Dream Team", which won the gold medal in the 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona, Spain. References External links *Clyde Drexler at NBA Encyclopedia *Clyde Drexler at the Naismith Basketball Hall of Fame * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars